The Brothers Bloom
by CroftyLock
Summary: Sherlock and John have an unexpected surprise when a very happy Mycroft Holmes turns up their doorstep. Has Mycroft really fallen in love? Does she know about his past? Will things ever go right for the Holmes brothers? Love is a confusing and complicated thing... Rated M just in case. Lots of ships for you to enjoy inside!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTES:

Hello! This is my first fanfic so I'd like to apologise in advance for anything that I've done wrong... I'm also from Wales so there might be some slang that I don't realise is slang, I've noticed I do that a lot. So just let me know if you have any questions about anything!

There's going to be a lot of ships as the story progresses. But if you want a certain ship then I'll see what I can do ;)

I'm hoping you'll enjoy!

Oh and I don't own anything though I'd love to ;) hehehe

Have fun!

John stopped mid key press and his eyes caught a familiar reflection on his laptop screen. A smiling, rosy cheeked Mycroft stood just behind him. He was holding the familiar black umbrella and was wearing his sharp suits as usual. But he looked more, what John could only describe as, at ease with life in general.

"Once again you capture my brother perfectly with that insightful blog of yours Doctor Watson". The quick comment left him stunned. Never had John heard a compliment come from Mycroft's lips so easily.

"Are you alright Mycroft?" He inquired. Someone must have died that he really didn't like. That was the only explanation. He shut the lid of the laptop and put it on the floor. At this Sherlock appeared: hearing the exchange from his microscope in the kitchen. He was intrigued.

"Oh I am indeed alright John"

"Yes. What do you want?" Sherlock was uncharacteristically confused by Mycroft's chipper mood.

"Come on brother dear, you've lost your touch. Deduce me" He taunted and he flopped- actually flopped- into Sherlock's usual seat opposite John. John's head was turning back and for, searching for answers from the two, as they stared each other down.

For the first time in many years Sherlock looked at his brother. Not just a sideways glance to see how badly the diet was going; and it was going badly. He really looked.

"Oh for God's sake Mycroft" Sherlock huffed.

"What?" John was thoroughly confused by this point, and even felt a little bit left out.

"A congratulations would have sufficed" Mycroft fiddled with his umbrella pursing his lips.

"Caring isn't an advantage, Mycroft" Sherlock growled taking a step closer to his brother.

"You know as well as I, dear brother, that sometimes" A pointed look at Sherlock. "Just sometimes, I can be wrong". Sherlock scoffed. John was taken aback by this new revelation. "You never listen to me anyway" Mycroft quickly added.

"Does she know what she's getting herself into?" The younger Holmes snapped back.

"My fiancé" He emphasised. "Knows exactly what she's getting 'into'. If you had ever found the time to speak to us about something other than yourself or your work, then you would know that we've been-" He searched for the tight term "-Together, for some time". Sherlock rolled his eyes; unaffected by Mycroft's sharp comment.

"She knows Sherlock". Deadly serious, Mycroft looked intently at his brother. "She knows everything". With that he upped and left; leaving a perplexed blogger and a furious, and slightly surprised, consulting detective in the living room of 221B Baker Street.

"What was that?" John exclaimed as the front door shut with a bang.

"My brother preparing for marital bliss" He stated off handily, back at his microscope.

"Your brother; the British government; Mycroft Holmes, is getting married?!" The total idea unnerved the poor Doctor Watson.

"Obviously"

"God help anyone who crosses her path" He mumbled.

Moments later a thought struck John. "To who? You seem to know her" He turned to see Sherlock deep into his microscope. But there was no slide under it. John tried to stifle a laugh.

"I need to go to Barts" Sherlock replied not missing a beat. With that Sherlock was out of the door and hailing a cab before John could even get his jacket on. Whatever Sherlock was planning on doing, he wanted to do it now.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTES:

Thank you to anyone who read, reviewed, favourite or anything else. It means a lot :D

I thought I'd update fast because I noticed that you guessed who Mycroft's lady is, I made it a bit too obvious, I know...

In this chapter there's a lot of speaking in big chunks and I know that you'll probably be utterly confused by what is said but don't worry! It'll all make sense in the chapters to come.

I hope you enjoy! :)

Unanswered questions swirled around John's head as he stepped out of the cab at St Bartholomew's hospital. On the way Sherlock was deep inside his mind palace. Or he was ignoring John to the best of his abilities. It was most likely the latter.

Sherlock raced down the corridors. His coat flowing around him as he quick marched to the morgue. John eagerly called after him but to no avail.

The detective stopped abruptly and narrowed his eyes through the window in the morgue door. Molly was practically dancing around the body. Somehow, John thought, Molly and Mycroft's cheerful moods must be connected. John thought be heard a growl come from deep within Sherlock. The younger Holmes practically charged into the morgue.

"Sherlock" She stuttered. "You made me jump"

"So he told you everything?" Sherlock demanded. At this Molly seemed to straighten her back as if she grew more energy from somewhere.

"Yes he did" The proud look on her face made Sherlock narrow his eyes more at her.

"You wouldn't still be here if he did"

"Well I am" Again she was more confident.

"So he told you about Evelyn? He told you everything? He told you about how she broke his heart so in turn, he burned hers? Did my dear brother" he sneered "tell you about how he consulted with the consulting criminal to ruin her and her family. Did he mention that she didn't deserve any of it? Did he care to tell you that he can't love? How he could never love again after evil Evie? Did he tell you about he nearly killed our mother? I'm sure he mentioned that he faked his own death just so he could get a higher position in his job? In a job that murders people who stand in his way? So he told you everything? Everything?" Sherlock was shouting, really shouting but Molly stayed unaffected. She looked at Sherlock straight in the eye all the way through. She never once looked away. The only way John felt was like a fly on the wall. He thought of leaving the two to their own devices but decided against it. Things were looking to get worse and John wanted to be there to hold either of them back if things turned ever sourer. Just in case.

"Yes. He told me everything. He told me everything, Sherlock. I told him everything too". Sherlock looked taken aback. What did Molly have to hide? "Did you know that I killed a man? Mycroft saved me Sherlock. He's saved me so many times and you never even know. Why do you think I ever let you into the lab, or the morgue? Why do I always get the bodies out for you? Why do I always help you? Sherlock I don't – I don't like you like that. I wanted to get coffee so I could talk to you. Get to know you. I never wanted to date you. Mycroft asked me to help you. I would do anything for him and I know that he would do anything for me. Don't pretend you know him. Don't even pretend you know me either. Did you know that I knew who Moriarty was all along? I dated that, that, that bastard for you - for Mycroft. I knew everything all along". She sighed, a long, sad sigh. "Sherlock I told Moriarty. Mycroft wasn't that one that told him your life story. I did. But Mycroft took the blame. Did you know I got taken when you and John were at Baskerville? A man called Sebastian Moran kidnapped me for Moriarty. I killed him, Sherlock. The worse thing is that I don't feel guilty about killing him either. But know I have Mycroft and I'm happy. It's all over. Maybe some other villain will come along but now I don't mind as much because I'm happy. Mycroft is the one that makes me happy so don't come in here, pretending to know it all because you don't. Even you know that your past isn't your future so don't suggest that it is". She took a shaky breath; barely containing her tears. "Now, you either be happy for us or go away and don't come back asking for body parts for your experiments. Sherlock Holmes, you are an extraordinary man. I will always help you if you help me. But I cannot keep being your servant".

"I see my brother has taught you to stand up for yourself, at last"

WHACK!

Sherlock was left with a bright red handprint on his right cheek.

"I think that hurt Molly more than it hurt you" John couldn't help but chuckle after Molly stormed out holding her hand against her chest.

"Shut up, John" He shot back. John held back a laugh because of how red Sherlock's cheek was. It was a hell of a slap. He couldn't quite believe how well Molly stood up to Sherlock. She was outright and to the point. John's friendly affection for the shy pathologist grew even more. But he still couldn't see how the ice man and the cat loving doctor could be so happy together.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTES:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with Christmas and other stuff.

This chapter starts just after Molly's little fight with Sherlock.

There's a little pairing here that I thought would be pretty cool.

It doesn't explain anything about Mycroft but I promise you that all will be revealed!

I hope you like this one...

Anthea looked up at her boss. The only word to describe him was furious.

Contrary to popular belief Anthea was actually very good friends with Mycroft. When he confided in her about his feelings for Molly she was overjoyed that he was finally getting on with his life, and that he had feelings behind brotherly or friendly love. Of course Anthea went around to Molly's flat and gave her the 'if you hurt him I'll hurt you harder' talk. But after that they went for coffee together a few times; Anthea met Molly's friend, Mary, from university and the three have girl's nights in at Molly's together sometimes.

Molly and Mycroft were great together. They just fit together like a jigsaw. So Anthea wasn't concerned about their relationship at the moment. What she was concerned about was a text from Gregory Lestrade. The Detective Inspector was demanding to speak to Mycroft urgently. That infuriating brother of his has probably gotten himself in more trouble.  
"Sir?" She tried gently.  
"Yes?" He snapped back. He wouldn't go now, what was she thinking? If Mycroft saw Lestrade before he made sure Molly was alright then the Detective Inspector was sure to end up dead.  
"You're being dropped off Sir ". She said looking back down at her BlackBerry.  
He didn't even reply. Well, that's better than a vicious glare or a comment on how little he cares right at that second.  
Mycroft was out of the car before it had even come to a full stop. He even nearly forgot his umbrella! Nearly.  
As Anthea entered the floor of Lestrade's office, she got stares and odd looks off everyone.

"Who's that?"s and "whys she here?"s could vaguely be heard. But not once did she look up from her phone. People probably thought she couldn't hear but she could.  
Three hard but polite knocks and Anthea entered the office of Gregory Lestrade.  
"Hello Detective Inspector. Mr Holmes sent me to enquire after your urgent text message"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh. Well OK" He looked like he wanted to continue. Sensing his hesitation Anthea looked up. "Sorry. But, I've always wanted to know – what exactly are you to Mycroft?"

"Him PA" Everyone knows Anthea means a lot more to Mycroft than just any Personal Assistant.

"I thought so..." Once again a pause: this time with a cheeky smile. "I never get a name. I've asked every time I've met you but I get different answers each time. Maybe now you can tell me your real name?" She had to chuckle at this. He actually remembered her. Not many do.  
"That's not possible" She actually felt saddened by this. Lestrade was always so nice to her. "Anyway shall we talk urgent messages?" Lestrade's smile visibly dropped a little at this.  
"What? Oh right, yes. There have been two murders that seem to be connected. We need Sherlock"  
"Ask him then" she rolled her eyes. Why was he wasting her time?! He said it was urgent! Anthea was tempted to say it out loud too.  
"I did. He said no"  
"Too boring I assume. Is that all?"  
"No. He said he was busy. But John said that he Isn't"  
"This isn't urgent Detective Inspector-"  
"Greg, please. I know this seems stupid but this isn't like Sherlock. Mycroft would say so too! If you don't mind me saying, I think it might be because of a recent marriage proposal" How does he know? God, news travels fast.  
"Oh. From whom?" It might be a different marriage proposal...  
"Mycroft and Molly!" Typical.  
"This is none of your concern. Afternoon". As she opened the door a woman who she knows to be Sally Donovan nearly fell onto her.  
"Donovan". Greg groaned. Anthea continued to walk out of his office.  
"Wait! Can we go for coffee?" He called after her.  
"No" she replied laughing. That was a bit sudden.  
"Why not?"  
"I have work to do" Although tempting, she couldn't.  
"I'll get Molly to clear it with Mycroft. Oh come on. One cup of coffee won't mean the end of the world" If only he knew.  
"No Detective Inspector"  
"Greg"  
"No, Gregory. I really can't"  
"So you would if u didn't have work?"  
"Maybe" Oh she would. But she couldn't. It wouldn't work.  
"Okay then. Afternoon". A sly smirk spread across Greg's face. It worried but excited Anthea. It didn't help that Mycroft once said something about Gregory being persistent...

"Who the hell was that?" She heard Donovan ask in the distance. Anthea couldn't quite make out what the answer was but she was hoping it wasn't 'Mycroft's PA' or 'The British Governments helper outer' because Anthea felt she always called someone else's. No one ever said she was 'Anthea' or any other name she sometimes used. She wouldn't even mind 'a friend' but people always said 'a friend of mine' or 'a friend of Mycroft's' or 'a friend of Molly's'. Maybe Gregory was different. She really hoped so.

As she got into the lift back down to the ground floor of Scotland Yard her phone buzzed in her hand.

_Cancel all meetings and appointments today and tomorrow. Reschedule them. Lestrade is free tomorrow too. _

_-Mycroft_

Just as she finished reading the text, she had another.

_Make the most of your day off ;)_

_-Molly x_

The lift doors opened and for the first time in years Anthea did something out of the blue.

DING!

Anthea kept her head down walking to the office of DI Lestrade, but as soon as she got to the door she rushed in without knocking.

"What time do you want to have coffee tomorrow then?" She tried to look casual; looking down at her phone. Inside her heart was racing.

"10 AM, where?"

"The Starbucks at the end of your street is good"

"Well that's sorted then"

"Yes. I suppose it is. See you tomorrow then, Gregory".

She kept her expression neautral until the lift doors closed.

Anthea leapt into the air and started clapping around in a circle. Her chocolate hair bouncing everywhere. Only when she heard a faint cough did she realise she wasn't alone.

She froze and put her hands by her side; just staring ahead. Once again her phone buzzed. Anthea clawed it out of her pocket, thankful for a distraction.

_Never do that in my company for I'll have you fired_

_-Mycroft_

Another text soon followed.

_You idiot! :"""""")_

_-Molly x_

Anthea chuckled and felt a very rare feeling – anticipation. She was actually looking forward to chatting to Gregory tomorrow. Molly had mentioned him before. The two had always liked the Detective Inspector but Anthea felt him 'available'. Molly once described a horrible Christmas party at Baker Street one year. Sherlock had deduced that Gregory's wife was having an affair with the PE teacher, quite correctly too. The divorce was filled practically a day later.

But what would they talk about? Anthea knew everything about him before they even met – she read his file. Would he want to know about her? Would he sit and listen to Anthea go on and on about her life? Or what she could tell him about it anyway. Would he have a secret obsession with Doctor Who too? Would he have read 'The Perks Of Being A Wallflower' more times than he'd care to mention? The little, personal details was what she wanted to know. But would he want to tell her how it felt when he found out his wife had cheated for the first time? The second time too? Even the fifth time! How it felt to be separated from his children even though they clearly liked him more than their malicious mother.


End file.
